


Requests

by Zoidberg



Series: Dovahkiin's Legacy [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoidberg/pseuds/Zoidberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jarl makes contact with a living enigma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requests

“The long and short of it is, I need that package back.” The Jarl of Whiterun settled back on his throne, pressing his fingers together. “You come highly recommended by my fellow Jarls; I am therefore willing to entrust you with this task.”

The hooded figure standing before the ruler said nothing at first. Beneath a heavy dark green cloak, his features were entirely indiscernible. At long last, he spoke, his voice muffled by a cloth mask. “I have pressing concerns. What makes this package important enough to merit intervention by the Architect?”

“It contains a jeweled amulet that predates the Empire itself. My gift to the new High King.” Shrouded in secrecy as the incident was, the Jarl and the Architect were alone in the chambers. “Whiterun has already come under enough scrutiny as it is. If the gift I promised were to not arrive…” He frowned. “If it is money that you are concerned about-“

“I care not for gold.” For a moment, the Architect was silent. Then: “Very well. It will be found.”

“And what will be the cost of your service?” the ruler persisted.

Turning back to the door, the Architect replied, “Oh, don’t worry. Nothing too substantial.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seated in Skyrim’s most uncomfortable chair, the Architect carefully added the last flourish to a spell scroll. Rolling it up, he heard someone knock on his chamber door and called out, “Enter!”

The door swung open, and a man strode in. Everything about him, from his black robes to his pale, stern expression bespoke his studious inclination to magic. “You sent for me,” he said by way of greeting, his brow furrowed. “I hope it’s important; I’ve got a very delicate experiment running.”

If anyone else in the Architect’s organization had spoken to him like that, he would have had them hung by their toes from the walls until the crows had picked them clean. Waylan, however, was granted a certain amount of leeway because of his abilities in magic. He was easily the most powerful mage in Skyrim. “I’ve just recently spoken to the Jarl of Whiterun. He needs us to retrieve something for him.” In short, terse sentences he described the conversation.

“If you need me to enchant someone’s gear before you send them off, tell them to bring a soul gem instead of a confused look this time.”

“You misunderstand. I’m sending you.”

Waylan cocked an eyebrow. “You can’t possibly be serious.”

“I’m afraid I am. Normally I would send one of the new recruits, but this is no simple fetch mission.” The Architect gestured to one of his prized possessions, a golden bowl containing a pool of liquid quicksilver. “I have probed the motives of the Jarl, and he has lied to me. This is no ordinary amulet. All I know, however, is that it was originally owned by the Dovahkiin.”

“The Dragonborn?” the mage replied in shock. “Could this have been some Daedric or draconic artifact?”

“It’s possible. In any case, I cannot think of anyone in my service with the ability to properly handle this.”

“Say no more.” Waylan looked excited at the prospect of obtaining such an item. “Where should I start?”

“Whiterun. Talk to the locals; see if any of them know more about the theft.” The Architect frowned. “Oh, and Waylan… you really should hurry. The network reports that a pair of treasure hunters were inquiring about ancient artifacts in the hold. They may present a threat.”

“So what should I do with them if we meet?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” His eyes narrowed. “Kill them.”


End file.
